


Living In TanxCos.

by SweetAsCherryPie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsCherryPie/pseuds/SweetAsCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif hates maths. Simmons hates Grif. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In TanxCos.

Grif hated maths. Not in a "maths is boring and difficult" way but in a "I have an all consuming hatred for the subject and would rather stab hot, burning knives into his skull" kind of way. And, to top it all off, it seemed like the universe hated him as he was sat next to a guy who hated Grif much more than Grif hated maths.

His name was Dick Simmons and Dexter Grif couldn't think of anyone who was a bigger nerd or an even bigger kissass than Simmons.

"Will you stop that!" Simmons hissed as Grif poked him with his own pencil for the 23rd time that day. "I'm trying to learn unlike you!"

Grif smirked and leaned closer, making sure that the teacher was still distracted. A quick glance told him that the coast was clear. "I wouldn't have to poke you if you just talked to me," Grif teased as he put Simmons' pencil back. "Come on, dude, you can't really like maths."

Simmons glared and turned his chair so he was no longer facing Grif, pointedly staring at the board as the teacher recited formulae that Grif would never remember even if he actually tried to.

Grif chuckled and began tapping on the table. "I mean, Wash is boring as fuck! There's no way you can actually-"

"It's Mr. Washington," Simmons interrupted without turning around. "It's disrespectful to use that stupid nickname and then to insult his teaching method."

"Pfft, Kissass! What, do you have a crush on him or something?"

Simmons flushed bright red and let out a sound that was very similar to a squeak.

"I'm not gay!" Simmons spat as if it was the worst thing in the world. "And I definitely would never like a teacher in that way!"

Grif raised an eyebrow up at Simmons. "Wow, did I hit a sore spot there?"

Sighing, Simmons finally turned back to Grif. "Just...shut up.”

“But I’m bored!” Grif moaned, ignoring the look on Simmons’ face. “Talk to me, come on! I know you hate me and all but be a rebel, loosen up for a change! You can’t just be boring all your life.” He finished with a large grin. Simmons stared at him.

“I don’t hate-” Simmons started before he was interrupted by Mr. Washington.

“Simmons, Grif!” he yelled and the rest of the class turned to face them. “Stop talking and pay attention!”

Grif rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair, hoping Wash could feel his hatred for the subject. Simmons blushed and his face was almost as red as the shirt he was wearing.

“Yes, sir!”

Grif snorted as Wash turned back around to write an equation that was more letters and odd symbols than numbers.

“Fucking bullshit,” Grif muttered and let himself slump over the table. “That’s not even a letter.”

Simmons growled to himself.

“Shut up, fatass, you’ll get us in trouble.”

Grif snorted but followed Simmons’ demand; the guy already disliked him enough and he really didn’t want to die from a compass wound when the angry nerd finally snapped.

He was far too cool to die in a maths room.

It seemed like hours or maybe even days until the bell finally rang and the rest of the students rushed to collect their stuff. Well, almost all of them.

“Church!”

Grif turned around to see a very tall and very strong man at the back of the room leap up, causing a table to be knocked over. Grif was sure his name was Caboose, one of the most stupid and naive students in the whole school. No one dared mess with him or his “best friend” Church though, they had learnt that the hard way when Caboose had “helped” them.

“Wait for me!”

The guy named Church groaned and packed his stuff into his colbalt blue bag even faster before rushing out the door. Caboose followed in soon after, half of his stuff still littering his desk.

“That boy,” Wash sighed, walking to collect the leaking pens and halves of pencils. “Actually can you two wait for a minute?”

He pointed in the direction of Grif and Simmons. Grif groaned and fell back into his chair where as Simmons froze solid where he was stood.

“It’s the end of the day, Wash!” Grif moaned, pointing at the clock. “I’ve been waiting all day to get out of this hell hole and you’re trying to keep me back?!”

Mr. Washington sighed and walked back to his desk, placing Caboose’s equipment in the top draw of his desk. He sat down on his chair and motioned for Simmons to sit down.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve disrupted a lesson,” he began, hands clasped in front of him. “I can understand why you insist on doing it, Grif…” Grif snorted at this. “But you, Simmons? I just don’t-”

“Grif started it!” Simmons all but yelled as Grif grinned at him. “I-”

Wash sighed and shook his head. “I don’t like punishing students but you two have left me no choice.” His eyes flickered to the clock. “I’d say a half hour detention would be enough for you two to understand why talking in class isn’t allowed, right?”

Grif opened his mouth to argue about “how fucking unfair” that was but a quick glare from Wash had him shutting it immediately.

“I thought so.”

Wash stood up and strode to the door. “I have to go to a quick meeting. I will be back before the half hour is finished so don’t think you can leave early.”

Grif muttered something obscene under his breath and Wash pretended to not hear.

“Try not to destroy my room in my absence.”

And then Grif and Simmons was alone, the door closing with a quiet click.

“So…” Grif moved to sit on his desk instead so that he was looking down at Simmons. “Come here often?”

Simmons glared at him and Grif was sure that he would have been dead over a million times if looks could actually kill.

“This is your fault!” he growled, eyes burning with anger. “I never got into trouble until I was forced to sit next to you!”  
  


Grif chuckled. “Come on, Simmons! Detention isn’t that bad, especially with Wash gone. Come on, talk to me, I’m not that bad.”

“Shouldn’t you be napping like the lazy fucker you are?” Simmons said but it lacked the bite most of his insults had. If anything, he sounded tired.

“Napping is serious business!” Grif exclaimed, exaggerating by throwing his arms up into the air. “You can’t just nap anywhere!”

Simmons snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. I’m sure I’ve seen you fall asleep into your lunch.”

Grif leaned closer and Simmons squirmed in his seat. “So you’ve been watching me?”

“N-No!” Simmons spluttered, face flushed in embarrassment and anger. “You’re just such a fucking fatass that you fill up most of the room! It’s hard not to look at you!”

“So now you’re saying you can’t help looking at me?” Grif said with a grin. “That’s a pretty weak pick-up line, even for you.”

Simmons sighed in defeat and slumped in his seat.

“Come on, Simmons!” he laughed. “You can take a joke!”

“It’s only a joke if it’s funny.” Simmons grumbled but the corner of his mouth twitched into an almost half smile. “You’re not funny, thus it’s not a joke.”

Grif shrugged. “I think your hatred of me is affecting your brain because I’m fucking hilarious.”

Simmons frowned. “Hatred of you? Grif, I don’t hate you.”

That took Grif back. “Huh?” He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to say but that’s all his brain could come up with. “I don’t understand.”

“When do you?” Simmons snorted. “I don’t hate you and I don’t know where you got that idea from.”

Grif frowned. “You ignore me, call me, shout, and generally act like you’d rather be on fire than be anywhere near me. Are you really surprised I think you hate me?”

“I ignore you because I’m trying to do work!” He gestured to the board which still had the equations on it. “If you wanted help then that would be okay but all you want to do is annoy me and distract me!”

Grif tilted his head and smirked. “You saying you want to tutor me?”

“What?”

“I mean,” Grif shrugged and laid down on the table, hands tucked behind his head. “maths sucks, dude, and I suck at it. I think the school would get off of my back if I actually passed a class.”

Simmons raised an eyebrow. “You actually want to pass?”

“More like I want to get out of this hellhole. So...what do you say?” Grif wagged his eyebrows and Simmons let out a noise of disgust.

“Not in a million years.”

“Come on, Simmons!” Grif groaned. “Tutor me! It will be fun!”

Simmons folded his arms and tilted his head down so that Grif could see the freckles that had formed on the bridge of his nose. “What do I get for tutoring you?” he asked. “I mean, you get to pass but I would just be giving away my limited time and patience, I want something in return.”

Grif closed his eyes to think. He didn’t really care about passing and was mostly doing it to spend time with the strange yet interesting nerd. Plus, he didn’t really have anything to give to Simmons in return. He barely earned enough in his job to support him and his sister and so he couldn’t afford to give Simmons money for maths lessons.

“Well I wouldn’t be annoying you for one,” Grif tried. “If I understood the maths then I wouldn’t be as bored and so wouldn’t have to entertain myself.”

“Really?” Simmons said, disbelief tainting his words. “You promise?”

“On my sister’s life,” Grif said as he crossed his heart with his left hand. “So is it a deal?”

Simmons sighed. “Fine, I guess.” He paused before asking, “You have a sister?”

“Yeah, I guess you’ll meet her when we study.” Grif grinned. “Which will be…?”

The other man grabbed Grif’s hand gingerly and wrote down his number. “Use this to prank call me and you’re fucking dead,” Simmons warned as he finished. “Just call me tomorrow when you’re free and tell me your address.”

Grif crinkled his nose. “My address? Why not your place?”

“Let’s just say my parents aren’t the most welcoming people and leave it at that.” Simmons sighed and rolled his eyes. “And I’ve spent enough time sitting next to you to know that you’re a total slob. Please clean your room before I come over.”

Grif was about to tell Simmons that it was his room and he would keep it as messy as he wanted but he was cut off when the door reopened.

“You can leave early,” Wash said, picking his coat up from the back of his chair. “I have somewhere to be.”

“Sweet!” Grif jumped from his seat on the table and grabbed his bag. “See you tomorrow, nerd!”

Simmons glared as Grif all but ran out the door. “I’m going to regret this.” he sighed before following Grif out of the room.

 

 

 

 


End file.
